In cosmetic and plastic surgery, filaments, such as gold filaments, are intradermally implanted into the skin, typically in the vicinity of the face, neck, arms and legs, to rejuvenate the skin. Specifically, the implantation of filaments into the skin has been shown to improve circulation, advantageously induce collagen formation and advantageously lift the skin and underlying soft tissue, thereby potentially reducing or eliminating visible signs of aging, such as wrinkles and ptosis.
The conventional technique for implanting a filament into the skin involves the use of a needle having a filament connected thereto, either fixedly or by threading the filament through an eyehole in the needle. With the filament attached to the needle, the needle may be advanced through the skin with the filament trailing behind in a manner similar to needle-and-tread sewing. Once the needle has pulled the filament a sufficient distance into the skin, and the filament is positioned at the desired location in the skin, the filament may be detached from the needle (e.g., by cutting the filament) and the needle may be further advanced and withdrawn from the skin, leaving the filament behind.
Thus, the conventional filament implantation technique requires the formation of at least two incisions per filament implanted: a first incision where the needle enters the skin and a second incision where the needle exits the skin. Each incision creates trauma and presents the risk of infection.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to explore new techniques for implanting filaments into body tissue.